WAR
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Series de drable donde se muestra algunos pensamientos de los Ex-campistas referente a la guerra y sus pesares sobre ella porque en una guerra ,solo se vive el dolor ,la soledad ,la sangre ,las lagrimas ,las balas y la muerte.
1. Harold

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drable de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Mi vida siempre ha sido así.<em>

_Intentando mostrar mis habilidades a los demás. La Verdad es que jamás fue alguien que fue considerado por los demás, como lo demostró Duncan y Geoff en muchas ocasiones, no era tomado en cuenta y….parece que siempre será así…_

_Ahora mismo estoy junto a mi escuadrón, tenemos como misión el ataque de un punto señalado por nuestros superiores. Quizas en el pasado hubiera salido con mi conocimiento de campamento o maestría en estrategias en el campamentos del gran idealista Jeremy Belpoir* pero…._

_Cuando estas en medio de la guerra, nadie puede sobresalir. Al principio del entrenamiento militar, intente mostrar a mis superiores que yo tenía habilidades especiales, mostrar que yo era especial pero me ignoraron y mis compañeros de entrenamiento me trataron sumamente mal por haber intentado "quedar bien" con los capitanes._

_Mi vida siempre ha sido así._

_Intentado ser especial con los demás, hacerme notar pero siempre termino igual, sin respeto y sobrestimado. Esa fue una difícil lección que aprendí en el ejército, los soldados somos únicamente fichas desechables sin importancia alguna, el momento que sea considerado especial es cuando pueda sobrevivir a esta guerra._

_Espero que a mi amada Leshwana me recuerde._

* * *

><p>*: Nombre ficticio pero le pertenece a un personaje de Code lyoko ,se puede decir que es alguien que penso en ideas.<p>

Adivinen quien era y digan a quien quiere que muestre en el próximo capítulo.

**Se aceptan Reviews**


	2. Eva

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drable de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

Disculpen por lo del capítulo anterior, no debi poner a Harold, como sea continuare.

* * *

><p><em>Lo logre.<em>

_Finalmente lo logre, conseguí lo que toda mujer se le ha negado desde hace décadas, ser parte de la acción. Miro atentamente a mi capitán de escuadrón que me entregan un medallón honorifico aunque hace una mueca por ello._

_Me siento realizada._

_Después de tanto entrenamiento infernal por ser una mujer, logre conseguir tanto mi status de soldados y una condecoración de honor por mis habilidades. Ya obtuve lo que tenía, se parte de algo mucho más grande que ser una tonta y común ama de casa, ahora soy un soldado._

_Me siento orgullosa._

_Recuerdo bien que al principio tuve problema por mis problemas de heridas pero usando a mis compañeros cadetes pude controlarme y ser un soldado eficiente. Quisiera ver que estaría haciendo Justin ¿El también estaría en el ejército?_

_O quizas que habrá ocurrido los raros de Izzy, Noah y Ezekiel ya que no he sabido de ellos desde la final de ese realisty. La guerra mundial es simplemente eso, todos contra todos en la tierra y conociéndolos sé que mis antiguos compañeros, algunos odiados que otros, de Total drama serán parte de la guerra…_

_¿Qué estarán haciendo esos perdedores?_

_Miro a mi derecha, el único que estuvo conmigo en esta locura de estar en el ejercito del norte de Canada fue el. Lo miro con una mueca, le agradezco mucho pero no lo diré, de todos quienes me acompañarían en la guerra jamás pensé que el seria que me acompañaría, escucho que masculla una palabra tímidamente que me hace pensar muchas cosas…._

-Lo hago por mi madre….

_Cierto, él lo hace por alguien, por quien regresar…. ¿alguien me extrañaría si yo muriera? Bueno, creo que él es único que llorara por mí…y será por el que luchare…_

* * *

><p>Averigüen quien habla Eva ya que di varias pistas sobre ello, si lo consiguen, podrán el que quieran en el capítulo cuatro, obviamente esto no es obligatorio.<p>

**Dejen review.**


	3. Dj

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drable de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Lo hago por mi madre.<em>

_No me gusta lo que hare, las cosas que hare y las que sucederán. Siempre he pensado que el mundo, por muy feo que lo pongan, tiene su lado bueno, que no todo es oscuro, lúgubre y malvado._

_Pero me equivoque._

_La guerra es la prueba que el mundo es un lugar para el caos ,aquellos ingenuo como yo ,no podrían comprender esa cruda verdad ,no lo vi antes por mi ingenuidad pero gracias a Eva durante mi tiempo de entrenamiento aprendí que los débiles son los que mueren y desaparecen._

_Y los fuertes son los que prevalecen._

_Pero siempre pensare diferente a los demás, a mis amigos, a mis familiares y a los soldados, yo no lucho solo porque me dan ordenes, yo no mato solo porque me dan ordenes, yo no miento solo porque me dan ordenes, yo no veo gente asesinadas solo porque me dan órdenes y yo no lloro por todas esas atrocidades solo porque me da órdenes…_

_Yo lo hago por mi madre._

_Yo pasos esas penas por ella, porque yo la amo en todo el mundo, para mí, mi madre es dios y si todos aquellos soldados que mueren a mi alrededor no comprende eso, pues….es porque simplemente soy ingenuo o aun lo soy…_

_Yo seré fuerte por mi madre….y por Eva…..quizas…._

* * *

><p>pensamientos de DJ durante la guerra ,bien sigan con el proximo.<em><br>_


	4. Tyler

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drable de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Han pasado unos dos meses.<em>

_Desde que inicio la tercera guerra mundial, la peor de todas, bueno…no sé porque le dicen que es la peor, ni mas no leí sobre las primeras dos en la clase de historia, en ese tiempo me la pasaba entrenando para ser jugador de Futbol americano, pero bueno, es la peor de todas las guerras y aunque no estuve en ninguna antes….lo creo…._

_Qué vergüenza._

_El tiempo que debía de ser puras fiestas, amigos, juegos, campeonatos se fueron al retrete cuando mi papa, diciendo que soy un inútil, se le ocurro la brillante idea de alistarme en el ejército. Me opuse, obviamente ya que si no sirvo ni para jugar canica y el viene y me inscribe para ir a la guerra..._

_Qué vergüenza._

_Eso es lo que siento ,siento vergüenza por mis tiempos aquellos ,donde solo tenía como preocupación solo mi novia Lindsay ,la cosa del reality de total drama ,entrar al equipo de baloncesto ,sacar un nueve en Aritmética pero… ahora….mi preocupación actual es como uno de mis compañeros de la milicia agoniza en mis manos…_

_Qué vergüenza…_

_Siento tanta vergüenza por ser tal débil, por no haber protegido a mis compañeros de escuadrón, por no haber salvado a esos civiles baleados en fuego cruzados, por no haber evitado que mi amigo recibiera una bala por mí y especialmente por no…_

_Haber visto nacer a mi hija…_

_Qué vergüenza._

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen review.<strong>


	5. Lindsay

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drable de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Esto no debió de ocurrir.<em>

_Mi vida no debía ser así, debía ser la de una supermodelo con muchos trajes y muchos Diamantes ¡Yuuuppiii! hubiera conocido a mis cantantes pop favoritos, hubiera sido una gran actriz una cantante pop como Bannah rocata pero…._

_No ocurrió._

_Ahora solo estoy sentada….en una mecedora…viendo entre mis brazos a mi…pequeña hija y orando…algo que jamás pensé hacer pero….lo estoy haciendo, le estoy suplicando a cualquier dios, buda, Bob esponja ¡quien sea! Que no le pase nada a mi esposo._

_Esto no debió ocurrir._

_No lo puedo creer aun, habían pasado unos seis años desde la final de Total drama y desde que….ya no vemos a los demás, Greta, Lesquesha, Hilda, Britanna y los otros…y continuamos con nuestras vidas._

_Yo y con mi novio Tyler._

_Teníamos un gran futuro, él quería ser jugador de ¿Fatbol? O algo así y yo…como pensé antes, ser súper modelo pero….de pronto ocurrió algo que siempre ignore y que está cambiando al mundo._

_Ocurrió la guerra._

_Esto no debió ocurrir._

_Mi esposo fue enlistado al grupo de soldados esos por mi suegro diciéndole que era inútil y el no tuvo de otra y ¿Qué ocurrió? Pues he estado aquí, en Canada sin hacer nada, teniendo a nuestra hija y temiendo que mi esposo pueda morir…yo lo amo…no quiero que le pase nada… ¡Me partiría el corazón si le pasara algo a Tyler! ¡¿Porque nuestra vida se ha convertido así?_

_Esto no debió ocurrir._

* * *

><p>Es lo mejor que pude, para mostrar que para las cosas, Lindsay sigue siendo inocente Entre otra cosas, además que se mostros cuanto tiempo ha pasado de Total drama, en fin el próximo capítulo aparece mi personaje favorito, ya saben cuál es.<p>

Este Drable es dedicado a una de mis conocidas en Fanfiction y es **Esclipse tota**l ,esto va dedicado para ti.

**Dejen review.**


	6. Ezekiel

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drable de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué, eh?<em>

_Eso siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas, eh? ¿Por qué todo lo malo me sucedió solo porque dije aquellas palabras? _

_¿Por qué, eh?_

_Recuerdo que hace seis años quede atrapado en Hawái por la erupción del volcán. Estuve durante unos dos años en un hospital siquiátrico porque me decían que era una bestia salvaje, eh. Fueron tiempos horribles, yo solo en el mundo eh, mientras todos disfrutaban de sus vidas y yo pudriéndome en las calles._

_¿Por qué, eh?_

_Dure un año después para regresar a Canada, supe que había problemas políticos por todo el mundo, me valió madre, yo solo quería que el gran Zeke regresara a casa, tres años después de haber desaparecido._

_¿Por qué, eh?_

_De verdad el mundo me odia, mis padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo, según dique ir a buscarme a Hawái. Definitivamente si Chris me hubiera dejado aun en el juego, quizas no me hubiera terminando convertido en una bestia o que alguien me buscara, como los malditos productores o Chris._

_Así termine en las calles, un vagabundo más que nadie quiere, que nadie extraña. Supe algunas cosas de los demás, como que Alejandro termino en la cárcel por atacar creo que a su hermano o que a Sierra le pusieron una orden judicial de no acercarse más a Cody._

_Me da igual, eh._

_Me dio enojo que Geoff y Bridgette se habían casado de lo más lindo e invitaron a casi todos los Ex campistas, yo tuve presente a lo lejos, obviamente no pude entrar vestido de un vagabundo. Admito que me gustaba en el pasado Bridgette pero eso quedo en el pasado._

_¿Por qué, eh?_

_Pero….sucedió algo bueno o raro diría Duncan, eh. Fue un día cuando me habían golpeado unos vándalos para robarme el poco dinero que tenía, así que tuve que ir a mendigar en algunos hogares de Ontario y…la vi._

_¿Por qué, eh? ¿Por qué de todas fue ella la que me reencontré, eh?_

_Estaba embarazada, fue una gran sorpresa, siempre pensé que era una mandona manipuladora pero…cuando la vi, pensé que era lo más hermoso del mundo, eh. Ella fue mi guía, ella me ayudo, a regañadientes claro, no lo quiso hacer a la primera, le suplique, tuve ya que la muy maldita era orgullosa._

_¿Por qué, eh? ¿Por qué termine con ella?_

_Me ayudo a salir adelante, me dio un techo, me dio alimento, me dio valor, me dio algo que siempre aprecio, una familia. Me enamore de ella y….quise que ella se sintiera orgullosa de mi, por ello entre en el ejército._

_Así pasaron tres años._

_Viví con ella, logre enamorarla y crie junto a ella al niño, que obviamente no es mi hijo pero lo trate como si lo fuera. Así paso el tiempo y logre conseguir mi posición de capitán en la milicia, difícil de creer diría Gwen pero me da igual eh, porque ahora tengo algo porque vivir._

_Por esa orgullosa y malvada mujer que me robo el corazón._

_Parezco un idiota enamorado, dirían muchos eh, pero ¿Ustedes no pensaría todos tus momentos más bellos cuando estas a punto de entrar a la costa del país enemigo? ¿No es así? Debo de ir a salvar a un escuadrón que tenía una misión de reconocimiento y fueron encontrados por el enemigo, es muy importante salvar ese escuadrón…_

_¿Por qué, eh?_

_Porque Tyler se encuentra ahí, es hora que el gran capitán Ezekiel "Zeke" Barreth le salve su maldito trasero, eh._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien, saben que Ezekiel es mi personaje favorito y ahí tiene su momento, más adelante veremos que piensan sobre el lado oscuro de la guerra, en fin, el menciono a una de las chicas de Total drama, quien lo averigüe, le daré de premio un capítulo dedicado al personaje de su elección además de un Drable de aquella ya mencionada, solo deben de encontrar las pistas.<em>**

**Dejen review.**


	7. Heather

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drable de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Maldita sea.<em>

_Las cosas que le suceden a uno ¿No? Bueno supongo que me lo merezco ¡Mph! Como siempre lo digo, maldito seas Alejandro Burromuerto._

_El me arruino._

_El maldito me engatuso y me dejo embarazada, mi familia me repudio, igual, ya me odiaban esos desgraciados envidiosos pero las cosas se empeoraron cuando el desgraciado de Buromuerto apuñalo a su hermano._

_Que estúpido._

_Como sea, lo metieron a la cárcel por intento de asesinato y yo, me quede sola y sin nada ¡como odio mi vida! ¡Yo que había conseguido el premio en ese maldito reality show y lo perdí!_

_¡Todo por él!_

_Recuerdo cuando lo vi mendigando, sentí una satisfacción morbosa al verlo pudrirse como el bastardo que era, él por quitarme mi dinero termine sin nada, por él que termine buscando a Alejandro y termine embarazada y finalmente sin la ayuda de mi familia._

_Ezekiel Barreth…_

_Las cosas ocurrieron de una manera rara, acepte que viviera conmigo solo por el simple placer de hacerlo sufrir pero poco a poco las cosas cambiaron…él fue muy atento conmigo y me ayudaba en casi todo ¡Ja, parecía mi sirviente! Pero….me trataba con un cariño casi imposible…..y fue por lo que…_

_Me enamore._

_¡Ugh! Aun admitiéndolo me da una sensación de molestia, lo amo, esa es la puta verdad, no sé cómo lo hizo pero fue quizas que cuando él tenía un puesto en el ejército, un puesto bien asegurado y con un buen pago, él podría haberse ido pero…._

_Se quedó conmigo el muy bastardo._

_Estuvo conmigo desde entonces, fue difícil soportar las ganas de estrangular su cuello pero también fue difícil decirle que lo amaba ¡Fue mucho más difícil que el parto de mi hijo! Y lo peor de todo de esta desgracia, fue que el cuido de mi hijo como si fuera suyo._

_Maldita sea._

_Me siento enferma, hablando de estas cosas, admito mentalmente que amo a Barreth pero eso no quiere decir que yo lo grite por toda parte. Maldigo el día que me lo encontré, porque fue por mí que el termino en el ejército de Canada._

_Maldita sea._

_Ser esposa de un capitán en el ejército tiene su privilegio y ese era que un oficial, en este caso Cody Anderson, te decía cuando tu ser querido estar perdido en batalla, que hubo un ataque sorpresa y muchos de los soldados murieron pero que el capitán Ezekiel barreth y Tyler aún siguen allá afuera, en tierra enemiga._

_Maldita sea…_

_¡¿Dónde estás barreth? ¡Sé que sigues vivo! ¡Ni se te ocurra morir!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, quienes acertaron le doy una felicitación, se trataba de Heather, además que deje un poco de misterio, sobre todo con Cody, lo que sucede con Ezekiel y Tyler, además de Alejandro, que aunque está en la cárcel, habrá cosas sobre él.<strong>

**La forma de hablar de Heather de esa manera porque ella odiaba a Ezekiel antes, en el próximo será de Courtney y en el siguiente Cody.**

**Dejen review.**


	8. Courtney

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drable de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>¡ESTO ES INNACEPTABLE!<em>

_¡¿COMO ESTOS IMBECILES NO ACEPTAN MIS IDEAS? _

_¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Estamos hablando del maldito mundo y estos inútiles se niegan a mis peticiones!_

_Seguro que donde este Duncan se estaría burlando de mí en este maldito momento. Esto es absurdo ¿Por qué rechazan mis ideas? Estamos hablando de la paz mundial ¿Por qué lo rechazan?_

_¡¿Por qué?_

_Ser abogada es un trabajo demasiado estresante y eso que apenas tengo veintidós años, pero supongo que es difícil ahora que estamos en una guerra mundial. Efectivamente, conseguí cumplir mi sueño de ser una defensora de lo justo y la moral._

_Pero desgraciadamente eso fue cuando inicio la tercera guerra mundial._

_Mph, recuerdo exactamente el momento que me marco para hacer lo que me esta causando un dolor de cabeza en este momento. Antes era ingenua, claro, ya que primero lo de Duncan es una prueba exacta pero como sea, el punto fue que aunque soy una abogada eso no me evito sufrir y experimentar las primeras escenas de una guerra._

_Asquerosas escenas._

_Yo, recién graduada de la universidad fui testigo de un ataque francés a mi ciudad natal. Fue horrible, ese día yo estaba buscando empleo con mi ya recién nuevo diploma que me acreditaba como una abogada hecha y derecha y simplemente sucedió._

_La sangre, los cuerpos, las balas, las llamas, la sangra, todo eso fue lo que viví ese día._

_Jamás olvidare ver como algunas mujeres y niños ardían en llamas hasta la muerte….eso me marco y cuando me entere sobre la guerra ¡Debía hacer algo! Por ello en lugar de ser una simple vulgar abogada más, decidí hacer la diferencia._

_Me llamaron loca e ingenua pero me volví una mediadora literalmente reconocida mundialista._

_Un título que muestra que yo siendo representante de Canada hablaba con casi la gran mayoría de las personas con rango alto tanto político, económico, social y militar ¿mi objetivo? Tratar de parar esta guerra._

_Y así me dedique desde ya hace unos diez meses o ¿hace un año? Como sea, me dedique a buscar y averiguar para saber ¡qué fue lo que causo esta guerra! Aunque no conseguí mucho pero si logre entrar al círculo de los hombres que estaban liderando el ejército de mi país._

_Hice todo lo que pude._

_Intente hablarles sobre una forma de detener esta guerra de la mejor forma, pacifica. Ellos rechazaron mis ideas, busque el modo para que un selecto grupo de tantos de Canada como de los demás países implicado en este guerra discutieran por el futuro del mundo._

_Creo que no funciono._

_Me dieron muchas razones para continuar esta guerra, muchos aceptan mis solicitudes, es más, he contactado con otros países para quizas hacer un cese el fuego pero la situación no ha cambiado, las cosas siguen mal._

_Apenas ha empezado esta guerra y las cosas están muy horrible ¡trato de hacer la diferencia! Intente hacer que me enviaran a Rusia como embajadora y firmar un especie de tratado de cese el fuego y quizas hacer un avance a esta guerra._

_¡PERO SE NEGARON! ¡QUE IMBECILES!_

_Como odio que no me haga caso…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, como prometí, uno pensando en Courtney, sé que no es tan emocionante pero contando que Courtney desea ser una abogada y tiene un alto respeto a la justicia pensé que ella tuviera digamos un papel más importante pero no salirme de los deseos del personaje, ya que como abogado, no tiene un papel importante en una guerra.<strong>

**Ya di indicio de como inicio la guerra, bueno en realidad sería difícil lo, pero solo diré que alguien está relacionado con esto, el próximo será Cody.**


	9. Cody

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drabble de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Cody Anderson. Ese es mi nombre babe.<em>

_En serio que las cosas que he visto en el ejército son totalmente escalofriantes ¡créenlo! ¡¿Heather se caso con Ezekiel? ¡Eso es decir que el pato Lucas saldría a al cine junto con Paris Hilton?...bueno, eso es imposible ¿no?_

_Aunque me dio pena decirle que Ezekiel estaba desaparecido y es terrible que también lo este Tyler, supongo que Lindsay debe de estar devastada…bueno, la verdad es que espero porque seria triste que la esposa de Tyler se le olvidara el nombre de su marido. Como decía me dio mucha pena decirle sobre la desaparición de su esposo, las cosas que tengo que hacer._

_**-¡Soldado Anderson, Señor! ¡Tiene una llamada!**_

_No tengo que ser un genio para saber que podían ser, o mis padres o….Sierra ya que eran los únicos que me llamaban en la estación militar. Dando un suspiro me encamino hacia donde el cadete Phillips me esperaba para recibir la llamada…_

_¿Cómo me metí en esto?_

_¡Ahhh si! Para alejarme de Sierra y es que ya estaba en la ultimas ¡Todos los días! ¡Todos los benditos días me acosaba! Una cosa era que podíamos ser amigos ¡vamos que todos saben que el gran Codemaster es col con las chicas!_

_Pero Sierra ya llegaba a los límites, se metía a mi habitación, robaba mi ropa interior, atacaba a cualquier chica que se me acercaba, no podía llamar a Gwen solo para saludar ¡Nada! Y pues decidí cortar a lo sano y la demande._

_Si, lo hice._

_Esas cosas de que no debe de acercarse a más de veinte metros de mi persona ¡No funciono! Así que yo, diciendo como un buen tonto "Lo siento, lo nuestro (Que no existía claro) no puede funcionar. Me iré al ejercito" y esto es lo mejor ¿Qué creen?_

_¡Termine enlistándome!_

_Suspire agobiado, fueron los meses mas horrible de mi vida, entrenamiento rudo, gritos e insultos de los instructores, comida horrible y levantarse temprano para hacer, como dije ya, entrenamiento espartano y fueron momento como ese que agradezco a haber conocido a Chef ya que todas esas no me sorprendieron en lo mas mínimo._

_Las cosas que termino haciendo._

_**- ¿Quién es, cadete?**_

_**-Afirma ser alguien de…..no se el código señor pero dice….algo del drama.**_

_**-Descanse cadete y ve a cumplir con la parte final de tu jornada. Corre dos kilómetros. Es una orden.**_

_**-¡Señor, Si, señor!**_

_Ahhh, es increíble el poco poder y autoridad que tengo, solo si un simple soldado pero tengo autoridad completa a lo cadetes o reclutas y Phillips es como…. ¿Cómo diría Harold? ¡Si! Que Phillips seria como el Robín de Batman…bueno, fue lo mejor que pude para explicarlo._

_**-¿Quién es?**_

_**-….**_

_**-No pierdan mi tiempo, hable ya.**_

_**-…**_

_**-Sierra ¿Eres tu? Lo que haces ya es ilegal, molestar a un oficial en tiempo de servicio es un delito que se paga por seis meses de cárcel, ante te la dejaba pasar solo por…**_

_**-…Cody…**_

_Esa voz… ¡No puede ser! Pero creí que el estaba muerto, averigüe con Gwen, Noah y Heather sobre ese maldito ¡Sigue vivo el desgraciado! Esta información es demasiado vital, debo de ganar tiempo, debo de averiguar donde esta y si es posible contactarme con Courtney…_

_**-¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo? ¡Eres uno de los hombres más buscado por Canadá, Estados unidos, Hawái y quien sabe cuantos países más!**_

_**-…Lo se viejo…. ¡Pero no fue mi culpa!**_

_**-si, tu y tu ganas de obtener fama y dinero ¡Condénate al mundo! ¡La economía y la política colapsaran durante esta guerra! ¡Y será peor cuando termine, aun si no se sabe cuando! ¡Todo por tu culpa!**_

_**-¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡No lo sabia! ¡Tenia la autorización! ¡¿Por qué comenzaron los problemas mucho tiempo después de la final de Total drama gira mundial?**_

_**-No soy político, soy un soldado ¿Dónde estas? ¡Dinos de una vez!**_

_**-¿Me piensas entregar? ¡Fuimos amigos!**_

_**-Te hace el idiota, tú solo fuiste nuestro torturador, nada más. Tú nunca fuiste mi amigo, ni un conocido.**_

_**-Sabia que llamarte era una perdida de tiempo, eres un maldito.**_

_**-No tanto como tu.**_

_**-…..Dile a tu superiores que la llamada no será localizada….**_

_Colgó. Mire incrédulo a mi alrededor, había un centenar de persona del FBI y unos que otros generales, parece que el gobierno tiene las líneas vigiladas para saber por si ese maldito hacia acto de aparición una vez mas. Mire la mirada de mi general, parecía satisfecho por haber intentando alargar la llamada que a la vez enojado por haber permitido que motivos personales interrumpiera mi trabajo._

_Las cosas que me suceden._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, disculpa por no haber aparecido, no tenía computador, en realidad aun no tengo pero use el de un amigo y subí esto.<em>

_Un poco de misterio le parece .díganme ustedes ¿bien? ¿Malo? ¿Genial? ¿Ingenioso? Solo diré que esa persona aparecerá quizás al final. EL próximo será quizás Sierra o Bridgette._

**Toaneo07**


	10. Bridgette

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drable de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>¡BAM, BAM, BAM, BOOOM, FIBBBB, FUUIBOOOOMMM!<p>

**-¡CESEN EL FUEGO! ¡CESEN EL FUEGO! ¡ENCONTRAMOS A LOS OBJETIVOS!**

¡BAM! ¡BOOOMMM! ¡BAM, BAM, BAM!

**-¡ALMIRANTE GREYWORDS! ¡LOS DOS OBJETIVOS SE ENCUENTRAN A SALVO!**

_Suspire profundamente mirando a varios kilómetros de donde me encontraba ,veía la costa marítima donde según mi teniente afirma ya estaba seguro el capital Ezekiel Barreth y el soldado Tyler Patterson…. ¿Quién diría que me encontraría con ellos?_

¡BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM! BOOOOOOMM!

_Oh demonios, acabaron de derivar unos de mis buques…espero que no haya delfines por estos lugares, miro un poco al cielo, lleno de humos y aviones chocando entre si en una danza de muerte y desolación. Que horrible es la guerra y mas horrible que soy parte de ella…_

**-¡ARGGHH! ¡CUIDADO MISS ALMIRANTE!**

-…..que descanses cabo…

_Quisiera una vez mas estar en aquellos tiempos donde solo me la pasaba jugando en el mar, surfeando, nadando y jugando con los delfines. Como deseo un poco de ensalada, aquello siempre me calma…..me da pena ver a mis marinos cayendo muertas por balas enemigas ¿Por qué sigo viva? No lo se, solo espero que Ezekiel y Tyler estén a salvo, ellos tienen información muy importante…._

_-_**¡NOS ESTAN MASACRANDO! ¡ATAQUEN!**

_¿Aquí cuando soy sanguinaria y sin corazón?...desde que murió mi pequeña supongo, lastimosamente Geoff y yo vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo en Canadá y como era un lugar olvidado de dios, usaron ese lugar como uno de las primeras ciudades en ser "Tomadas" es decir un dicho que significa que el ejercito toma a mujeres y hombres menores de 25 años y los obliga a alistarse a la marina, así sucedió en la primera y segunda guerra mundial solo que ahí usaban únicamente a los hombres._

_Cuando estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de la marina ,supe que estaba embarazada y me dieron tiempo para que mi hija naciera….pero paso algo horrible ,hubo un ataque a gran escala ,casi similar al suceso del Pearl Harbor solo que en nuestro país. Sobreviví y Geoff igual pero no mi bebe…._

_Las cosas empeoraron, yo subí de posición en la marina hasta convertirme en almirante y Geoff se convirtió en jefe del escuadrón de los Dead, un grupo de pilotos que están entrenando para misiones especiales y también especializadas en demolición de acorazados….en poca palabra un equipo de pilotos que hacen destrozos a tanques y barcos en aviones…._

_He visto amigos, soldados y familiares morir frente a mis ojos pero eso no me importaba….perder a mi hija fue un duro golpe….Geoff se siente casi igual pero no hubo cambio mayor….Geoff casi parecía un robot sin emociones y eso fue desde que entramos al ejercito obligatoriamente…._

¡TAP, TAP, TAP, TAPP-NBOOOOOOMMM!

_Suspiro una vez mas….quisiera que volvieran aquellos días….que solo nos quejábamos de que Chris era un maldito egocéntrico y que intentábamos sobrevivir a los desafíos….ahora lo único que tenemos es la presencia de la muerte, los agónicos gritos, los sonidos de la balas, el canto de la muerte, la sonata de la destrucción y los susurros de dolor…..tantas cosas que están sucediendo….tanta desolación….por esta guerra….por mi fallecida hija…..por la pobre madre naturaleza…._

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**¿Eres almirante…coff….coff…eh?**

**-Si…lo soy…. ¿sigues vivo?**

**-….Has cambiado….Bridgette, te escuchas….ugh, coff….vacía….**

**-Lo se Patterson…..igual estamos en una guerra….**

_Ezekiel y Tyler están vivos…..sanos y salvos…..sonrió levemente…..ellos seguían igual pero al mismo tiempo diferentes… fruncimos el ceño….no era tiempo de sentimentalismos…._

**-Si….es cierto, eh…..Almirante Bridgette Greywords, Capitán Barreth reportados, mi señoría.**

**-Aquí Soldado Tyler Patterson reportándose mi señoría. Logramos sobrevivir y obtener información importante para el ejército canadiense.**

**-Perfecto. Al menos espero que la información compense la perdida de dos de mis barcos bajo mi jurisdicción y la muerte de cincuenta seis soldados ¿oyeron oficiales?**

**-Si, madame.**

**-Bien….venga a mi oficina inmediatamente. No dejare que la muerte de mis hombres sean en vanos…arrasaremos con los enemigos en la costa. **

_Hay un dicho que dice que los de corazón puro son los más cercanos a la caer en la corrupción…..En mi caso, caí en la frialdad de una guerra…._

_Solo espero que los delfines no sufran por esto._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, un episodio dedicado a Bridgette, un poco OOC pero era necesario, sabremos de ella mas adelante con Geoff. Ezekiel y Tyler han regresado pero ellos no la pasaran de mil maravilla ahora ¿Qué sucederá? Pues solo toca esperar.<strong>

**Próximo capitulo se centraran en el soldado más poderoso del mundo: Chef Hatchet.**

_**Toaneo07**_


	11. Chef Hatchet

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drable de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Dicen que cuando uno esta a punto de morir, ve su vida a través de sus ojos. La verdad es que en parte en cierto pero no solo al azar ,no ,vemos aquellos momentos mas importantes y significativo una vez mas para sentir en nuestro ultimo aliento ,el sentido de que la vida tiene sentido. Cuando morimos recordamos aquellos momentos que nos dimos cuenta que las cosas simples pueden significar tanto, que nuestra existencia tiene valor en la realidad misma.<em>

_Recordamos para que vivamos._

_Eso fue lo que hizo el Chef Hatchet, el soldado mas poderoso del mundo decían algunos pero humano al final. En sus últimos momentos recordó aquella ocasión que término siendo el cocinero de una serie de televisión basado en un reality show con más de 36 concursarte que competían en peligrosas y degradantes pruebas. Admitió que se divirtió ver a esos mocosos en tales pruebas pero en el fondo de su corazón._

_Quiso a esos mocosos porque era humano y los humanos tienen emociones. Los humanos somos capaces e amar._

_Chef había sido baleado en medio de un enfrentamiento a campo libre, el peor lugar para un soldado porque podías morir por una bala sin saber si le pertenecía a un amigo o a un enemigo porque al estar en campo abierto, las balas serian igual con lo impredecible que son cada gotas de una tormenta lluviosa, están por todos lados y no podían ser esquivada. Chef por muy viejo que era, él fue un gran soldado, ya a su cuarenta había entrado nuevamente al servicio y en cada misión que hacia, todos sus hombres sobrevivían por lo que se gano el titulo del soldado más poderoso del mundo._

_Pero era humano al final._

_En sus últimos momentos recordó a todos esos mocosos de total drama. Duncan el rebelde que siempre le daba problemas pero que fue alguien de respetar ,Owen que siempre amo su podrida comida por lo que hacia algo muy noble a su opinión ,Izzy que siempre fue una loca salvaje pero en cada uno de sus enfrentamientos se sintió brevemente mas joven ,Ezekiel que una vez cocino junto a él y que aprendió que todos tienen talentos ocultos , Tyler que le divertía todas sus embarradas pero que le ayudaba a subir su estado de animo en aquellas ocasiones ,Lindsay que siempre le recordó la inocencia que siempre tienen los mas jóvenes ,Sadie y Katie que le hacia sentir envidia porque él nunca tuvo una amistad así con alguien pero se alegró que ella tuviera lo que el no tuvo alguna vez. Eran ejemplos de lo que aquellos mocosos quejosos le habían dado, quizas no fueron los amigos del alma pero….carajo ¿para que negarlo?_

_Esos tontos le hicieron sentir humano._

_Porque mientras cerraba sus ojos antes las heridas de balas en el campo de batalla, Chef Hatchet sonrió sinceramente, no esas sonrisa maliciosas o sádicas que usualmente tenia, no, era una sonrisa real. Ya había dado todo en esta vida y se sintió satisfecho, se molesto que jamás pueda volver a ver a su ahijado ¿Quién diría que Izzy le nombraría padrino de su hijo? Hahahaha, esa chica siempre fue su favorita….porque siempre salía con locuras que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Los extrañaría, en serio, lamentaría no volverlos a ver, quejándose de su comida vieja, que hablaran de sus problemas, extrañaría ese escenario. El dándole de comer a todos esos mocosos como en esos tiempos de paz y calma….donde solo había menores preocupaciones…..pero ya esta en el pasado y siempre estarán en sus memorias en el mas allá… _

_Porque hasta al final ,el soldado mas poderoso del mundo ,el mas sanguinario ,el mas sádico ,el mas fuerte ,el mas resistente ,el mas excéntrico ,el mas solitario ,el peor cocinero pero sobretodo el hombre con una moral muy grande ,era al final humano. Porque el antes de morir recordó a aquellos que fueron especiales para el y como todos los humanos, encontró aquello que le hizo saber que…._

_Su vida tuvo sentido…..y que al final fue humano gracias a ellos…._

Descansa en paz…Hugh "Chef" Hatchet.

* * *

><p><strong>Un tributo al gran chef Hatchet que aunque es un personaje difícil, es alguien que para mi, es de respeto. Es un buen personaje pero en una guerra y con ya, supongo yo, mayor de cuarentas años debió de haber encontrado su final y por ello pensé que al final, Chef recordaría a todos los del isla del drama.<strong>

**Próximo capitulo será de Izzy.**

**Toaneo07**


	12. Izzy

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drable de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Lamentablemente, la guerra cambia vidas.<em>

_Para bien o para mal._

_Elizabeth maría Granger conocida mejor por todo el mundo como Izzy fue la que cambio en la tercera guerra mundial. Despues de total drama, Izzy fue capturada por la policía de montana y llevada a un centro psicológico y mental más seguro e inescapable de toda Canada. A diferencia de las anteriores veces en donde Izzy terminaba escapando de donde la tenían reclusa, ella termino en verdad encerrada en aquel centro._

_Intentaron que ella se volviera un poco más normal o que dejara su hiperactividad pero mediante los diferentes tipos de estudios y psicoanálisis supieron algo fuera de lo común. Descubrieron que en si Izzy no es una persona tan loca como todos pensaban que era, sino que eran traumas psicológicos que sufrió en su niñez que hizo que fuera la persona que todos conocían. La historia de Izzy es complicada, ella nació siendo la quinta hija de una camada de sietes hijos, por lo que nunca tuvo la suficiente atención en su niñez, otro punto fue que algunos de sus hermanos lograron sobresalir a temprana edad en campos en los cuales Izzy no podía competir. También siendo espectadoras de sucesos la marco tanto que ocasiono que sufriera un desorden de personalidad y extravagancias extremas. También estaba el hecho de que antes de Owen, jamás tuvo un novio y eso ayudo que su personalidad y aptitud fuera la que todos conocían porque aunque parecía irrelevante, el no haber tenido un novio antes la hizo ajena a muestra de afecto de las personas del sexo opuesto._

_Véanlo así, Izzy usaba sus extravagancia y dialecto extraño para llamar la atención de los demás por su problema de la sensación de vacio al no ser querida adecuadamente, la locura que muchos dicen sobre que le llamaran con diferentes nombres era un verdadero trastorno de personalidad y eso se deriva al hecho que ella siempre pensó ser una persona diferente para hacer orgullosos a sus distantes y fríos padres. En palabras simples; ella solo sufría falta de atención. Todo derivada de ello y por ello, con dificultad claro, Izzy logro curarse y salir del centro en el cual fue recluida. Sin tener conque comenzar en su vida, decidió enlistarse a la policía de montana considerada un genio al haber completado el programa de entrenamiento en un mes cuando a máximo duraba seis meses con los mejores reclutas. El hecho que Izzy no subiera de rango fue que por su ya frágil estado mental antes de unirse a la policía ya que temían que se rompiera o algo parecido._

_Cuando estallo la guerra, Izzy para sorpresa de muchos, tantos conocidos de total drama y familiares, en ser la única en toda la policía de montana en no unirse al ejercito para la guerra. Izzy simplemente alego que ya no tenía necesidad de llamar la atención de los demás ya que había madurado lo suficiente. Por ello se retiro de la policía de montana y acepto trabajo de instructora de ejercicio en su barrio y ayudaba en el negocio de su padre, sabia bien que vendría oscuros tiempos por la guerra, por ello pensó en aprovechar todo el tiempo que podía en pasar tiempo con su familia. Durante ese tiempo se termino encontrando con quien seria su esposo: Noah desari y de esa relación nació su hijo, Wally Desari quien como muestra de su antigua personalidad, Izzy le puso un padrino fuera de lo común: Chef Hatchet._

_Al pasar el tiempo mientras Noah se encargaba del centro de inteligencia y planificación, Izzy se concentro en su tarea más emocionante para ella en ese momento; ser madre. Muchos de sus amigos de total drama estaban en la guerra e incluso su ex novio Owen estaban en el ejercito y había recibido llamadas de cuestionamiento de partes de sus amigos tales como Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel, Zoey, Dj y Bridgette del porque no estaba en el ejercito. La guerra en Izzy le cambio de una manera que todos no esperaban: la volvieron pacifica. Para Izzy escuchar, ver y percibir tanto odio y muerte en el mundo le hizo pasiva, es decir, entendió que su excesiva aptitud de locura en su adolescencia fue muy excesiva y no lo ayudo. Y pensó que quizas la guerra terminaría sin la necesidad que ella y su familia tengan que entrar en ella._

_Hasta que la muerte de chef le llego y un ataque masivo en Canada en donde sus padres y cuatros de sus hermanos murieron cambio de la peor manera a Izzy. Ella se lleno de un odio tan grande que ocasiono que toda su hiperactividad suprimida estallara y dejando a su hija a su hermana menor y partió al unirse a la guerra. Con solo un año, Izzy se convirtió en una capitán, lastimosamente en un punto dado todo el escuadrón de Izzy perecieron cuando ella perdió el control en un momento dado y ocasiono caos en una isla en tierras enemigas._

_Nadie en donde esta Izzy en ese momento pero por su pérdida de control fue encarcelada en una prisión para soldados que fueron sacados de sus posiciones por actos insurrectos. Nadie sabe donde esta Izzy pero de una cosa segura fue que la guerra la cambio,_

_Para bien o para mal._

* * *

><p><strong>Toda una historia con Izzy, en el futuro mostrare una de Noah. Principalmente pensé en usar como esposo a Izzy un Oc pero decidí hacer una pareja no muy famosa pero buena. Despues hablare sobre Owen. En el próximo capitulo hablare de Beth o Duncan.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	13. Beth

**WAR:**

Total drama no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

Esto es una serie de Drable de los personajes de total drama en medio de una guerra, es corto así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Beth siempre había preferido el campo, siempre tan tranquilo, tan hermoso.<em>

_Pero en ese momento lo odiaba con mucha pasión._

_Beth tuvo la mala suerte para terminar en un campo de concentración, un lugar en el cual los secuestrados son puestos para mantenerlo en cautiverio. Los que terminan en esos lugares son soldados, civiles y extranjeros capturados. Beth tuvo la mala suerte de ser una de los muchos en terminar en esos campos de concentración._

_Pero al menos tenía un alivio._

_Esos lugares son temidos por todos debido a que durante la guerra fría, es decir, cuando Hitler intento tomar Europa (no exactamente) los alemanes crearon campos de concentración donde llevaban a los capturados y como detalle, a los judíos. No hacia falta describir los horrores que se hacia en esos lugares, hasta hoy en día son lugares de temer. Si bien estaban en la tercera guerra mundial, parecía ser que como una petición silenciosa entre todas las naciones en jamás volver a repetir aquellos horrores aunque no se sabía si en alguna parte del mundo hay campos de concentración como lo que hicieron los alemanes. _

_Beth termino en uno de esos campos aunque no había salas de torturas o alguna clase de detalles que hacia pensar que estaba en el mismo infierno. Era un lugar muy duro pero era soportable, al menos para ella. Ella fue enviada a un campo de retención para los capturados ,dicho campo usaban a los esclavos como mano de obra para recolección de alimentos y otros suministros que será enviados para la armada del país ,que era Francia ,les tenia retenidos. Como Beth se había criado en un campo tenia experiencia sobre agricultura pero era difícil ,trabajar contra su voluntad durante todo el día ,recibir malos tratos de partes de los guardias ,comida casi escasa ,ser aislada de las demás personas ,ser degradada por algunos soldados y otra cosas que le había sucedido y que les daba pena siquiera pensarlo._

_Pero seguía con vida. Pero su amor al campo había desaparecido como igual con su libertad._

* * *

><p><strong>Si bien no era lo que esperaban, no pensé que cosa haría Beth en una guerra, pensé que seria lastimosamente una de las personas que tienen mala suerte en terminar en cautiverio. Próximo capitulo Duncan.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


End file.
